This Is Our Future?
by Sakurapetals217
Summary: The Inu group, Sesshomaru's group, and Kagura must all go to the future to save their own lives in Kagomes' time. rest of the summary explination inside Pairings: SessshomaruKagura, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango, and a bit of KougaAyame.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Is Our Future?

Rated T: For language and adult content

* * *

Prologue 

Synopsis: Kagome once again visits the feudal era but when she finally arrives she sees Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, and Ayame all together grouped in the forest. She and all the others speculate as to what is going on until a elder named Hisashi explainins that she must take them all to the future with her. Everyone is stunned at what becomes of them in the future and how love blossoms in ways they never imagined it to be in their lives. Kagu/Sess, Kag/Inu, a bit of Miro/San and Koug/Ayame.

* * *

"Bye mom, see you in a couple of days!" shouted the young raven haired girl named Kagome who was once again heading to the feudal era to do her part in finding the jewel. "See you later honey, and be careful, I don't want you getting harmed like last time," reminded the young girls' mother. "Don't worry, I'll be careful". The raven haired girl kissed her mother on the cheek and went off rushing to the well. She jumped in and arrived at the feudal era. It was Almost like her home away from home ever since she got used to living in this other and more primitive realm.

As she walked towards Kaedes' village she heard arguing coming from the background. As she got closer she could see where all the noise was coming from. She see Inuyasha complaining about how they got there, "What the heck is going on, what's everyone doing here?" Once she appeared in sight Kagome looked toward her group then looked around to see Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura along with the rest of her own group with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.

Kagome greeted her group and asked her best friend what this situation was about, "Sango, what's going on and why is everyone here?" "We don't know, we were all asleep, we woke up to find them with us", replied Sango. Just then, a crackling noise was heard from the bushes and everyone turned to look and see who it was. There was an old man standing in the midst of the forest, Kagome looked at him quizzically and asked "Who are you?" "I, my dear, am hear to help you, all of you, for you are all in danger", replied the old man with long grey hair and a long grey beard who looked at them with wisdom in his eyes.

"What do you mean were all in danger? Why have you brought us here and what's going on!" "My dear Kagura, do not fret, for I am here to help you all and to prevent you from going into danger". "What dangers do speak of old man?" asked the cold voice of the Lord of the Western lands. "Why, your majesty, you are not in danger as of now, but in the future of the miko Kagome". "What do you mean, in my future?"

"I think I had better explain", the old man said, "my name is Aki Daisuke, but everyone calls me Hisashi as the term for me being long lived. I, unlike ordinary humans have a special power to see the future, and the past. I use this extraordinary gift the gods bestowed on me to help others. Recently, I've been looking into the future to find others that needed my warnings when I happened to stumble upon what happens to all of you". Everyone gazed at the old man with their undivided attention. "In 5 years you will win the battle against the vile Naraku. In addition all of you will be sent to the future to carry on with your lives". "Why, what is the reason to go to the future?" asked the lecherous monk, Miroku. "The Shikon Jewel is to be kept safe in the future along with the people who used it or were related to the death of Naraku. If you had not been sent into the future the Shikon Jewel would most likely end up in wrong hands once again".

"What's it to you old man, if were in the future what do we have to worry about?" asked Inuyasha. "The reincarnation of Naraku in the future. His reincarnation knows of the secrets of the jewel and has the evil beliefs of the same Naraku before him". He will use the jewel for his own benefits and put your lives in danger."

"What must we do to prevent this from happening? How could we go into the future to stop him and to warn ourselves?" asked the young miko. "It won't be as easy as you think young one, for all of you have done many things to upset each other and you must learn how to fix the mistakes they have made." "How do we do this if we don't know where we are in the future?" asked Kagome again. "I have knowledge of the locations where each of you resides in according to my visions. And do not fret; I will be there every step of the way to explain the tribulations that occur in your lives. I have helped many people, and my senses told me to service you next".

"There's only one problem to this Hisashi, how do I bring them to the future with me when the only people who can go through the well are me and Inuyasha?"

"I did say I had powers, did I not Kagome? I am able to transport you all to the year of 2006, Kagome's time." "So, when will we go?" asked Sango. "We leave now". A gust of wind blew in the air and all that was left of the same spot that they laid and stood on were the soft blades of grass and sakura petals. For they all had set off to the future.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will definitely be longer. Tell me if you like it. And don't worry this is a Sess/Kagu pairing, its just going to get further into detail as the story progresses. Constructive criticism is allowed, after all this is my first fan fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Forgot to make the disclaimer in the first chapter) All characters in Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi ©.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Chapter 2: Kagura's Point Of View

* * *

Kagura flew on her feather and looked down searching for the Lord of the West. She spotted his ward and made her descent hiding behind a tree to conceal her form the golden orbs of the Tai Yokai known as Sesshomaru. "Reveal yourself Kagura, I know you're here." She was shocked but had never shown it on her facial features. She slipped away from the tree that once concealed her. "Why have you come here?" "I wish to make a deal with you Sesshomaru. I'll give you the shards of the Shikon jewel in return for your service to assist me in killing Naraku". "What makes you think that I would need the Shikon jewel shards? If you desire Naraku dead I suggest you do it yourself". Kagura, for the second time, was fazed by him but yet again, she would never dare to show it. She took a moment to adore his handsome features, his eyes, the markings of his superiority, his well built body and his perfectly toned chest and… 'Wait, what am I doing?' "Fine," was all she said to the yokai lord and she flew off.

* * *

When she reached the castle she could feel the squeeze on her heart. "Kagura," the voice said. She never bothered to look up for she already knew who it was; the cold, heartless bastard that held her from freedom, Naraku. 

"Damn that Naraku" said the woman who was just tortured by her master once again through series of attempts of trying to escape his terrifying grasp. 'Someday, he will pay and regret every single thing to make me suffer, that day must come! The last thing I need is to die at the hands of a selfish, intolerable, despicable, degraded, worthless bastard like him! If only someone would help me, someone…someone I've come to love…someone like Sesshomaru. He is probably my only chance at survival, besides his brothers group he's probably the only person who might have a chance at defeating the vile hanyou I've came to hate'. As Kagura was deep in thought she never noticed the strange old man in the bushes, watching her and following her every move. Just as she was in deep reflection of her thoughts, a chemical odor began to fill her senses. She suddenly passed out.

Once Kagura woke up, she found herself sleeping next to the man of her dreams. 'What's going on here?' But once she looked around of her surroundings she then realized they were not alone, practically everyone was here. 'How did I get here? What happened?' All questions soon faded as she gazed into the face of the man she wanted but knew she would never acquire for she was a detachment of Naraku and knew she hadn't had a chance, but still, she continued to stare into his somewhat peaceful face. 'He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping; I wish I could wake up every morning to that face after I obtain my freedom…I just wish'.

She looked back to find the Inu group stirring from their sleep along with Sesshomaru and his group. She then heard the loud voice of the hanyou, "What the heck is going on, and what is everyone doing here?" She turned her head to see that the miko Kagome was approaching the site. She heard as they tried to comprehend how the group came together. She turned to the bushes to see an old man who started explaining the events that took place and why he brought them here. Kagome looked at him quizzically and asked "Who are you?" "I, my dear, am hear to help you, all of you, for you are all in danger", replied the old man. 'What does he mean by danger?' "What do you mean were all in danger? Why have you brought us here and what's going on?!" "My dear Kagura, do not fret, for I am here to help you all and to prevent you from going into danger". "What dangers do speak of old man?" asked the cold voice of the Lord of the Western lands. "Why, your majesty, you are not in danger as of now, but in the future of the miko Kagome". "What do you mean, in my future?" 'The future? I wonder what it's like in the future. I wonder what my life would be like in the future. I wonder if…' She looked towards Sesshomaru, 'I wonder if I'm with him in the future?'

The old man continued to speak, "In 5 years you will win the battle against the vile Naraku. In addition all of you will be sent to the future to carry on with your lives". "Why, what is the reason to go to the future?" asked the lecherous monk, Miroku. "The Shikon Jewel is to be kept safe in the future along with the people who used it or were related to the death of Naraku. If you had not been sent into the future the Shikon Jewel would most likely end up in wrong hands once again". 'Good, I really will live to see the day when Naraku dies, evil bastard deserves it'.

"What's it to you old man, if were in the future what do we have to worry about?" asked Inuyasha. "The reincarnation of Naraku in the future. His reincarnation knows of the secrets of the jewel and has the evil beliefs of the same Naraku before him". He will use the jewel for his own benefits and put your lives in danger." 'Great, just my luck, it's like even if I win, he'll always be there to haunt me. ." "So, when will we go?" asked Sango. "We leave now". A gust of wind blew in the air and all that was left of the same spot that they laid and stood on were the soft blades of grass and sakura petals. For they all had set off to the future.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Point of View

"Rin, keep up". "Yes mi lord", replied the young girl who appeared to be about 7 or 8 years of age. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin complains of being a bit hungry, shall I fetch something mi lord". "Jaken, there's a river up ahead, go off and help her catch some fish for her to eat". "Yes mi lord". He watched them from a distance where they went off to fish. Rin watched Jaken trying to reel fish out of the water then soon laughed as he inched closer and closer, soon falling into the river. 'It just didn't make sense' he thought, 'why do I watch over them as if they were my own flesh and blood. I cannot show that care for them for it would be a sign of weakness. What am I saying? I the great Sesshomaru, Tai Yokai Lord of the Western lands, care for no one. But still….' He watched them as Rin played with Jaken in the river. He remembered what his father had told him. (_Flashback)__Sesshomaru__: Father, do you insist on going?  
__Inuno Taisho__: Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?  
__Sesshomaru__: I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsuseiga to ME.  
__Inu no Taisho__: And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?  
Sesshomaru is silent  
__Inu no Taisho__: Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?  
__Sesshomaru__: the path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me.  
__Inu no Taisho__: Supreme conquest? Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?  
__Sesshomaru__: Protect?  
Long pause  
__Sesshomaru__: The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such._ (End Flashback)

But now he wasn't so sure, though he would never actually admit it. Just then interrupting his thoughts, he caught a scent that lingered in the air, 'Kagura'. "Reveal yourself Kagura, I know you're here." He never really had a problem with her visits and her asking for his assistance. But her haughtiness surprised him. At first her visits were rather bothersome, but he grew fond of her, if you could call it that.

As Kagura revealed herself he could see the beautiful curves of her body, he then gazed at her succulent, red, lips. And at last he saw the red eyes, it was in those red orbs that he could see the pain that she suffered and the freedom she desired. He wished he could help her, but it would be a sign of weakness, and weakness was not a thing that he wanted to show for a man of dominance.

"Why have you come here?" He knew why, he just wanted to hear from her beautiful, feminine voice that she needed him. "I wish to make a deal with you Sesshomaru. I'll give you the shards of the Shikon jewel in return for your service to assist me in killing Naraku" "What makes you think that I would need the Shikon jewel shards? If you desire Naraku dead I suggest you do it yourself". Once again he wanted to help, he wanted to show her that someone did care for her, but as he said before, it was a sign of weakness. He saw that she wanted him, he wanted her too, but it almost seemed impossible for it to work because of the positions they stood in. "Fine" was all she said before she took off. He watched her as she left and just wondered if it could ever work out the way he wanted it to. He heard something in the bushes and moved his hand to his tokijin and prepared for an attack. A certain scent caught his senses and he suddenly felt faint.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 2. By the way, last night I heard a song called green earrings, I like it, it reminded me of Kagura. Anyways the next chapters going to be about their lives in the future so stick around.**

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

"Where are we?" asked Rin. "Were in the future my dear child. Please note that all of you can not be seen through their eyes as of this moment." "Whose eyes are you talking about" asked Inuyasha. They were in an expensive and rather modern house of the future.

"Look" The old man pointed to the bed and there they saw Kagura and Sesshoamaru with Rin in the middle sharing the same bed…

**If you review I let you read it…TTFN. Ta Ta For Now **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Enter the lives of Kagura, Rin, and Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the female genius who created them, Rumiko Takashi © but the story and plot are mine. That's right I did it all by my self! Enjoy!!!

A/N: I thank all those who have reviewed my story. I greatly appreciate your support in aiding me to continue on with this …on with the story!!!

Preview in the last chapter:

"Where are we?" asked Rin. "My dear child, we are in the future." Please note that all of you can not be seen through their eyes as of this moment." "Whose eyes are you talking about" asked Inuyasha. They were in an expensive and rather modern house of the future.

"Look" The old man pointed to the bed and there they saw Kagura and Sesshoamaru with Rin in the middle sharing the same bed…

* * *

"Wow, in the future do I finally get to have a mommy and daddy?" asked the eager little Rin who was excited of seeing how she and her new family slept peacefully on the bed. "Well Rin, sometimes… we don't always get what we want…" replied Hisashi. "What do you mean?" replied Rin quizzically and perplexed of what he was trying to say. "Well Rin, when two people love each other very much and they decide to…well… 'Mate', sometimes later on in the future, they don't feel the same way as they did in the beginning." "You mean...Sesshomaru and I are not going to stay as mates in the future?" Asked Kagura who felt distressed to stating this but had never shown her true emotions.

"You all will soon understand the problems that are faced your relationship. You will all have the ability to read their minds for they will not always state what they feel as soon as they awaken." Hisashi pointed to the bed they were sleeping on. Rin stirred from her sleep and awoke to find her mother and father still sleeping.

"Mom, Dad, wake up" said the futuristic girl who was now thirteen. She nudged Kagura for her to awaken. Kagura moaned as she awakened from the erotic dream of her and her husband. "Rin, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your room?" asked Kagura. "Well I-uh…I couldn't sleep…I had a bad dream". "Rin, your thirteen years old, what could have possibly frightened you so much?" asked the now worried Kagura. "I don't feel like talking about it right now…maybe if we eat some breakfast I'll feel like talking about it!" asked the now seemingly cheery Rin. That was Rin for ya, she could never stay upset for too long. "Fine, let's get some breakfast" said Kagura.

Rin and Kagura went downstairs leaving "The Man of the House" resting peacefully on the king sized bed. He was still resting from a long and hard weeks work at the office and needed rest for he would soon awake again later to go back. The feudal group followed them downstairs unnoticed and unseen. Kagura began to make a breakfast consisting of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. As Kagura prepared for their meal, she began to go into deep thought of her marriage. 'What's going on with me and Sesshomaru? It's not like the way it used to be where we used to talk all the time and get into arguments that soon subsided into just cuddling and kissing. Now basically all we do is have sex, and ask about each others days and ended the conversation and left it at that. The arguments that they had now were sometimes pointless and Sesshomaru never knew it but afterwards she would just cry herself to sleep. This just doesn't feel right. I thought a marriage was suppose to be filled with happiness even with its ups and downs, not just about raw sex and three word conversations. It was as if the spark that had been between them had disappeared. We've tried everything to help, marriage counseling, trying to be more communicative, hell, they even took advice from Kagome and Inuyasha for crying out loud! I hate to admit it but I think were on the verge of going to a divorce.' "Mom, the pancakes are burning." Rin said smiling and giggling.

"Oh, shit!" Kagura turned off the heat from the stove and began fanning the burnt breakfast. Rin snickered at her clumsiness. "How about some cereal instead, I guess I just need to clear my mind" Kagura said feeling a bit worn out. "Sure!" said Rin excitedly. Kagura got out some Raisin Bran and poured her a bowl. "So, what did you have a nightmare about?" "Well, it was about a guy with black, wavy, long hair who wanted to destroy everyone. I can't really remember the whole nightmare; it's getting kind of fuzzy. I feel better though!" said the overly excited Rin.

"That's good to hear." Kagura said smiling. The feudal group watched in shock at Kagura's thoughts.

* * *

"So, the reason their marriage isn't working is because it's based on sex? I know I wouldn't mind…" stated the Miroku obviously going into perverted thoughts which were soon interrupted when he had gotten bonked on the head with an outrageously huge boomerang. "You still don't understand the basics of a marriage. A sexual relationship alone isn't enough to keep it together. If you continue to observe their lives you'll understand as to why it's not working." "What? Is it because Sesshomaru's not that good in bed? Ha!!!" declared Inuyasha. A growl then erupted from Sesshomaru, "You had better watch it Inuyasha, or else you will suffer to your last breath!"

"The both of you calm down before I change your genders!" yelled Hisashi. "What are you talking about old man, you have the power to do that?" asked Inuyasha. "Never mind, just don't make me lose my temper. Now then, you may continue to watch" he said as he pointed to Kagura and Rin. They then turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. Sesshomaru was coming downstairs all ready for work.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV:

He turned to see Rin eating breakfast and Kagura reading a book entitled "Spicing Up Your Marriage". He scoffed at the thought. 'There is nothing really wrong with our marriage. I don't see what she feels so upset about excluding the fact that everything had changed since we were wedded. We used to be close, but now the times we were united were through sex, great sex by the way but…oh gods what am I saying, the only thing I want from my wife now is sex? Is that wrong? I guess now I keep forgetting why I chose her over Toran. Hell, I even remember how upset she was when I kept blocking her off.

_Flashback: _

_"What do you mean you don't want to see me anymore?!!!" _

_"Toran, I no longer desire to see you anymore, you are behaving completely absurd. You had no right to do that to her!" _

_"C'mon Sesshomaru, she's a whore. You can't possibly want her instead of me!" _

_"First of all you had no right to publicly humiliate her by cussing her in front of my family, secondly…I really don't appreciate the fact that you cheated on me, and it's not as if I cared anyway. Third, I cared for her more that anyone else I've ever met…including you. **Now leave before I'm forced to physically remove you from my presence. **_

_"But please Sesshomaru, if you'd just-" _

_"**Get out of my house now!!!**_"

_Kagura watched the two argue and had wondered if Sesshomaru had really meant what he said. _

_End Flashback _

Those had been the times where they had really had a relationship; where they were open with each other. She had been the only one he could talk to openly. It was as if he had become a different person when he was around her. She had been one of the few people to actually make him act a bit…'social'. He once again looked back at Kagura. "When's dinner ready?" he asked. He always made sure he was never late for dinner. Kagura would kill him. 'One of the joys of marriage I suppose'. "Uh, around 7:00 but I'm not sure when I could get off of work." Kagura had worked as a librarian at a local bookstore across town. She didn't need to work. They were even more financially stable with him working but Kagura had made it clear that she would not stay moping around the house as a 'stay at home wife/mother'. She just wasn't the type to stay in one place.

"Mom? Dad? Could I stay at Uncle Inu and Kagome's house for tonight? Kohaku, Shippo and I have a project to work on a school and we agreed that we would work on it at their house. Could I go?" "Sure, just make sure to call us if you need anything." Kagura stated. "Thanks! Oh, I got to get ready for school. Bye you guy's, see ya later!" Rin then headed off to school.

Third Point of View: 

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight?" Kagura asked. "Yeah" he replied as he kissed her. As he did he nipped at her bottom lip causing her to moan and Sesshomaru then grasped the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. They kissed passionately till it was time for him to go to work. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like decades since the kiss was planted on her lips. For some odd reason it was as if he had meant something through that kiss. Just as if it were saying 'This marriage isn't going to end and I'll make sure of it.' Kagura moaned not wanting it to end then heard Sesshomaru's voice snapping her out of her reverie. "When I get to work I'll call you. We need to talk." He then placed another chaste kiss on her lips and then headed off to work. Kagura glared at the front door and whispered in her mind 'I love you'.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the third chapter for you I hope you all enjoyed it because it gets hotter every time. Notice how Kagome is mentioned in the future along with them. Well Kagome lives around the year of 2001 and since its 5 years since Naraku has been defeated its 2006. Just to clear that up cause it wouldn't make any sense if Kagome would appear 5 years older in the same year she's living in. Well as always…REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!! I want to her about your opinions on this story! Please, a penny for your thoughts. Okay, to prove this story is worth reading here's a little sneak peak about the next chapter:

* * *

Chapter 4 Preview:

"So, if you don't mind me asking…how are your sex lives." "I'd say its' great. Just a little too great" Kagura replied.

"I don't understand, are you saying that is a bad thing?" asked the therapist. "I think what Kagura means is, is that we've been having sex more than we've been talking to each other." Sesshomaru replied. "I think I understand your situation. Don't worry; you're not the only couple to come in here with this dilemma. My suggestion is, is to restrain from any sexual activity for the next 6 months. Record your progress on how you converse with each other. Once those 6 months are up, come and see me. We'll talk about the changes that have occurred in your relationship and we'll find ways to solve the problem." The thought that transpired through both of their minds was 'how can I get through this?' as they glared blankly at each other.

* * *

You know the deal. No reviews, no updates, nooo meerrrccccyyy!!! review please!

Click the button! You know you want to…


End file.
